Of Swimming Lessons. Love and Fear of Water
by Nettie
Summary: Ginny/Draco fic, about swimming lessons, love and Draco's fear of water. Rather sweet I think...Read and Review please!


Of Swimming Lessons, Love and Fear of Water

By: Nettie

"Draco Malfoy," said Professor Snape during Potions on evening. "You are to go to the Headmaster's office."

Malfoy looked up startled, wondering what on earth he had done this time. He packed his bag slowly, and ambled out of the class room, taking his time.

When he finally arrived at Dumbledore's office the Gargoyle sprang forward to let him enter without even waiting for a password. When Draco entered the room he was very surprised to see the back of a dark red head peering out of one of the blue velvet chairs.

"Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat," said Dumbledore.

Draco sat down, and to his surprise saw that the owner of the red head was no other than Ginny Weasley.

"Your father Draco," said Dumbledore, "Has written me saying that he wants you to learn how to swim. Frankly, I was surprised that you didn't know how, but anyway. Miss Weasley has graciously consented in teaching you. Your lesson will be every day, after your classes and before dinner. That is all, you may go."

Draco mutely walked down the stairs in a state of shock. His father KNEW that he had a unnatural fear of water, and a WEASLEY, teaching him, Draco Malfoy to swim, this can't be happening he thought to himself.

"Draco," came Ginny's voice. "I expect you at the lake before dinner."

"Why should I come?" he sneered. "You're just a filthy poor witch with no pride whatsoever.

Ginny didn't even blink, she didn't look hurt, burst into tears or hit him, she just smiled. "All right, I'll see you there," and she walked off, her many red curls bouncing up and down as she moved.

Draco shook his head in disbelief, what was wrong with that girl? He has just insulted her and her family and she didn't even seem upset by it.

"You're not going!" exclaimed Ron stoutly after classes. "That git will do something to you!"

Ginny sighed, "Ron, if Dumbledore trusts Draco enough to let me teach him how to swim then I'm going to do it, anyway, I'm the only one in this school that's given swim lessons before."

"Maybe you should at least have one of us come with you," suggested Harry.

Ginny sighed and look at Hermione, ready for her suggestions and protests.

Hermione, oddly, didn't give them. "Ron, be quiet, she's 16 years old, she can take care of her self."

Ginny grinned at her friend. "Why thank you Hermione, at least someone realizes I'm not made of glass. I've got to go, I want to get a swim in before he comes."

She disappeared through the portrait hole, Ron shaking his head after her muttering about insane girls.

Ginny loved the water--it was the only place where she felt safe and peaceful. She dived smoothly into the water, propelling herself downward to the lakes bottom. She passed a few merpeople, who nodded at her (She was a regular sight to them by now) and she swam even deeper to where the seaweed and plants were. She liked it best here, where the small orange fish lived and the strange fresh water crabs scuttled around. She pushed off from the bottom, and broke the surface, taking a deep breath and swimming until her feet touched the ground. She turned her back to the shore and stared off to where the giant squid was being chased by some mermen.

"I'm here," called a sour voice. Ginny turned, and Draco's breath caught in his throat.

Ginny Weasley was standing there, waist deep in water looking like some illuminated water goddess. Her long tangle of red hair was all over, a few slender strands framing her face, her purplyblue eyes were bright. She waded through the water, a cheerful expression on her face. Draco's jaw dropped more--if that was possible-- she was wearing a one piece black bathing suit, that showed off her figure perfectly.

"So Weasel," he sneered, trying to gain his cool. "What am I supposed to do? Just stand here all night?"

"Well Draco, you know, it would help if you had your bathing suit on." she commented, unfazed by his remarks.

"I don't own one," he drawled lazily.

"You're lying, but oh well," Ginny went over to where her jeans and tank top where, took her wand out and pointed it at him.

There was a loud smacking sound and he was wearing a leopard print Speedo (A/N: Hmm, not quite as good as leather, but it'll do until I can but Draco in leather in Looking Twice. Anyway, I wouldn't stop Draco from taking of his leather if he had a Speedo on underneath ::snerks::)

She raised her eyebrows, a mischievous smile creeping across her face. Draco almost blushed, knowing the reason of her smile, he knew that spell reflected the Witch or Wizards personality.

"So you don't know anything about swimming right?" asked Ginny, who was pulling her wet hair in a bun and swinging her arms in circles.

"Right Weasley, how fast you catch on."

The only answer to this was a sunny smile. "Well, I guess we should start IN the water Draco." Ginny waded into the water until it was almost over her head, and where it would be about to Draco's chest. "Come_ on_ Draco, nothing's gonna hurt you," said Ginny in a surprised voice as Draco backed slowly away from the water.

He shot her a glare that would make any grown man wet himself and began to wade through the water, then he tripped. Water was flooding into his lungs, he tried to get up for air but he was to panicked, something was dragging him up.

Ginny, with surprising strength had just pulled him upright. He almost whimpered in relief. She looked at him with a strange expression on her face. "You're afraid of water," she stated, her delicate brows wrinkling together in confusion. "Why are you afraid of water?"

Draco wrenched himself out of her grasp. "I'm not afraid of water Weasley, just leave me alone you Mudblood lover." He waded through the water, pulled on his pants and walked up to the castle, not noticing Ginny still regarding him with that same strange expression.

Ginny came into dinner a little late, and hurried towards the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Hermione, er hair still a bit damp.

"Did he do anything to you?" growled Ron.

Ginny sighed "Ron, WHY would he do anything to me? He hates me!"

"Well why is he staring at you as if he's never seen a girl before?" demanded Ron, jerking his head towards Draco, who was indeed staring at Ginny, his cold eyes bearing into her.

She turned slightly to look at him, a pink tinge spread across his face and he quickly looked away. "Oh Ron, he's just probably trying to figure out a new insult for me since all his others didn't work today."

Ron muttered under his breath and continued to glare at Draco.

The next morning Ginny woke late for her Advanced Ancient Runes class. Swearing under her breath she put on a Muggle skirt and button down shirt and threw her robes on racing down the steps, leaping out of the portrait hole and tearing down the hall, practically flying to her class.

Three minutes later she skidded to a halt and opened the door panting for breath.

"So glad you could join us Miss Weasley," came Professor Nicolson's voice.

Ginny blushed and satin the first seat she saw, unfortunately, the seat next to hers was occupied by Draco Malfoy.

"Fell asleep in someone's else bed?" muttered Draco snidely under his breath.

"That's right Draco," said Ginny, rather sarcastically with her sunny smile.

Draco wondered briefly why the dark classroom seemed lighter when she smiled. 

She turned back to her Rune book and absently traced the runes on the desk as she read. Draco saw that after she traced one out, a glowing silver was left in the shape of the rune she had written. Obviously Ginny didn't seem surprised at this, she continued to trace, until she just closed her book, and looked up at him. "Remember we have a lesson this afternoon," she called as class was dismissed and she was walking out the door. 

"Does anything bother you?" he asked as they met at the lake.

"What does that mean?" asked Ginny, pulling off her shirt.

"You don't have the famous Weasley temper, nothing in the world bothers you does it?"

She sat down and put her chin on her fist obviously thinking hard. "I do have a temper, it just takes a long time to develop, now stop stalling Draco, I have to teach you how to swim, which MEANS you HAVE to get into the water sooner or later."

The weeks passed, slowly--very slowly--Ginny and Draco began to actually talk about things, usually it was Draco trying to put off getting into the water as long as possible, but sometimes Ginny just asked simple questions, Draco not realizing that this petite red head was slowly learning about his life.

Draco lay on his bed regarding the dark green curtains thinking about Ginny Weasley--wait...he wasn't supposed to think about her, he was supposed to hate her! But...who could possibly hate her? Ginny Weasley was beautiful--it wasn't just her face that drew him towards her, it was her nature, incredibly sweet and cheerful, but shy. She didn't judge him about his family or his house, she treated him like she treated everyone else: With sweetness and with justness, she was pure goodness, and he didn't know how to act around her. He sighed and got up, ready to go down to the lake and have his swimming lesson.

"So what did you do today?" asked Ginny, who, as always was in a cheerful mood.

"Oh, the regular," answered Draco snidely. "Tortured some ignorant Mudbloods."

Before he realized it, Ginny was doing something that surprised his greatly. She was standing in front of him, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ginny what the--" started Draco as she slid her hand up to where his heart was.

She glared at him defiantly. "So you DO have a heart, I'm very surprised, I thought you were completely empty."

Draco was staring at her, with the strangest desire to suddenly grab her and kiss her. She was looking up at him, with a hurt expression on her face, her small white hand was still where his heart was. Draco almost gave a shudder, the way her hand felt on his chest--it was indescribable, and so wonderful.

Ginny stared into his eyes, the steady rhythm of his heart beating under her hand. She wondered if he was feeling a odd stirring in his stomach, like hers, it was impossible to tell, he looked as he always did: Cool, aloof, and beautiful.

She suddenly turned away, "You know Draco, you are exactly like a racist Muggle."

"Excuse me?"

She whirled around and looked at him, to his great shock there were tears in her eyes. "You hate people who don't have magic, or have Muggle parentage, racist Muggles hate African-Americans because of the color of their skin. Both of these prejudices are stupid, why should you judge someone's worth because of their magical ability or the color of their skin? Why?"

He stared at her in astonishment, she had just told him that he was acting like a Muggle.

"You're thinking right now that you should be furious at me, and wondering why you aren't. Well Draco Malfoy, I'll tell you why, because deep down inside of you there is some good, and there you know that I'm right." She cast him one more look then ran towards the castle, leaving Draco staring after her.

"I need to talk to you," he said walking after her in the corridor.

"I don't want to talk to you, I have to give you swimming lessons but I don't have to talk to you." she answered hurrying away towards her Potions class.

Draco sighed in exasperation and was about to chase after her when he noticed Weasley looking at him strangely, better than risking it, he walked off towards Divination.

"I want to know why you are afraid of water," said Ginny in a dead sort of voice. "So I can figure out what to do about it so I can stop these lessons."

"Do you want to know what I feel like when I'm in water?"

"I guess so." she snapped back.

"Well," he said, edging towards her. "First, I get all shaky." he slowly let one finger trail down her arm, she gave a little shiver. "Then," he said, leaning towards her so close that his lips were brushing his ear. "I get slightly dizzy." She tried to move away but he had her in a strong grip. "Then," he mumbled. "I feel like my head's gonna explode." He started planting small kisses on her neck. "And last of all," came his muffled voice between kisses. "I can't," he turned her towards him, and put cold fingers under her chin and lifted it so she looked right into his eyes. "Breath," he whispered before his lips captured hers.

Ginny's head was spinning, she felt like she was going to faint, the presence of Draco's lips on hers felt so right. NO! she suddenly thought horrified, This is Draco Malfoy, he hates you, he insults you! She pulled away quickly.

Draco, who had been thoroughly enjoying the kiss looked startled. 

"Don't ever," she said in a wobbly voice. "Do that to me again." then she tore off, her hair flying.

"Ginny!" yelled Draco. "Ginny! Wait!"

She didn't listen, but kept running, crying. She wrenched through the portrait hole, sobbing and ran up to her dormitory, Ron yelling after her what was wrong.

Hermione came running in. "What's wrong Ginny? Ginny, Hun, come on, what's wrong?"

"Draco," sobbed Ginny.

"What did that bastard do?" yelled Ron, who had bust into her dormitory.

"He didn't do anything," wailed Ginny, still crying. "It's me!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" thundered Ron.

"Ron!" said Hermione angrily. "Get out! This is girl stuff!"

"She's my sister!" yelled Ron.

"Oh shut up both of you," whimpered Ginny. "Just leave me alone."

Ron opened his mouth again, but Hermione looked at him, and dragged him out of the room.

Exhausted, Ginny, threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Ron protectively walked her to breakfast, as they entered the great hall Ron stopped and glared.

Draco was standing there, looking at Ginny.

"Get out of here Malfoy," said Ron in a constrained voice.

"I want to talk to you," he said, ignoring Ron and talking to Ginny.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," said Harry.

"I don't care, Ginny, LISTEN to me PLEASE," there was a pleading in his tone that even he had never heard.

"Malfoy, she doesn't want to talk," said Hermione softly. "Please, don't upset her."

Ron put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and began to walk towards their table.

"Ginny!" yelled Draco desperately. "I love you!"

Ginny stopped, the hall fell silent. She slowly turned and looked at him.

Never had he seen anything do beautiful in his life: Her curly red hair was cascading down her shoulders in tons of loops and ringlets, her eyes were shining with tears, her brows drawn together in confusion.

"What did you say?" she asked softly.

"I love you."

"You do not."

"I do, d'you want me to tell you what I love about you? I love your smile, I love the way you laugh, I love the way you're eyebrows wrinkle up when you're confused like what you're doing right now, I love the way you move, I love you so much it makes me hurt because I don't know if you love me."

He walked towards her and took her small hand in his large one. "I love you, and that's that."

A smile broke across her face as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I love you too," she whispered as he gently brushed the tears away.

"Huh?" he asked in surprise.

"You're a stupid dolt, you know that? I said I love you." she said before grabbing him and kissing him passionately.

"Ginny!" screamed a purpling Ron.

_3 days later..._

"Draco Malfoy! Get into the water at once."

"I don't want too," whine Draco, casting a wary eye at the rippling water.

Ginny gave a yell of exasperation. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you don't get into this water right now I'll never ever kiss you again."

"Okay! I'm coming," yelped Draco, practically running towards her.

Ginny giggled. "Knew that would work."

"Oof!" grunted Draco as he tripped and fell into the water headfirst. Water wasn't flooding into his lungs why? Draco suddenly noticed that he was above the water.

"Draco!" squealed Ginny. "You're swimming." She quickly swam over to him and tackled him, both of them falling with a splash into the water, kissing.

"Gin..."

"Hmmm?"

"Gin, we're gonna drown in a second if you don't let go of me."

"Oh."

A/N: Soooooooooooooooo, how was that? I was really bored, and in a romantic mood! Please Review, I actually really like this one. 


End file.
